1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector in which paired connector connecting bodies are fitted and coupled to each other, thereby corresponding contacts are connected to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional connector used for connection between substrates and the like, including a socket (one of connector connecting bodies) having a housing made of an insulator of synthetic resin or the like to which plural contacts are attached, and a header (the other connector connecting body) similarly having a housing made of an insulator to which plural contacts are attached is known (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-80843). In this connector, the socket and the header are fitted and coupled to each other, so that the corresponding contacts are mutually made contact conductive. Consequently, conductive patterns of the circuit substrates to which the corresponding contacts are connected are electrically connected to each other.
A known type of such a connector includes a bent concave unit in one of two contacts that are mutually made contact conductive and a convex unit formed in the other contact (which is formed on the front surface by pressure from the back surface), being engaged to suppress disengagement (slipping out) of the contacts (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-80843).
In the connector as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-80843, however, the contact having a predetermined thickness is bend-formed, and thus there is a limit to reduction in a curvature radius of the bent concave unit. Accordingly, a force of engagement with the convex unit is difficult to increase.
The convex unit is protruded from the surrounding area by being pressed from backward of the contact, and thus only one section of the contact in the center of the band width direction cannot be protruded. Accordingly, an effective width of engagement with the bent concave unit cannot be increased so much. Therefore, the engagement force with the bent concave unit is difficult to increase.
An object of the present invention is to provide a connector that has an increased engagement force between a socket contact and a header contact.